User blog:Jakusz/TDRI Episode 15
Coolboy87: (Chris) : Last time on TOTAL DRAMA REDEMPTION ISLAND! (THe winner chooses a real contestant) 1:13 DerpyandDawn: AHW i wanted a double :( 1:14 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Max went bye bye due to uh, uh, him being annoying! (It is!) 1:14 Ellafan4evr: It will be a double 1:14 DerpyandDawn: not with contestants :( 1:14 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay, so what will happen this time on TDRI! 1:14 Ellafan4evr: Winner chooses a real contestant to go and Chris chooses an oompa-loompa to go 1:14 Coolboy87: *PRE CHALLENGE INTERACTION* (3 people MUST volunteer to be one) 1:14 DerpyandDawn: o 1:14 Berryleaf: (beth) Thanks for voting Max out last time guys 1:14 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *conf* FINALLY MAX IS GONE! HE WAS STARTING TO GET REALLY ANNOYING! 1:15 Izzynoah12: (dj) : I know right Max is gone! 1:15 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Hey Beardo! Mind if i go talk to... *blushes* Brick? 1:15 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : DJ? I didn't know you could dislike anyone! (Beardo) : Yeah you can....talk to Brick..... 1:15 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : I think man beater needs to go next. 1:15 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : DJ! How could hate someone! Everyone is wonderful! 1:16 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Of course.....everyone.... 1:16 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : well of course I can but Max was just sooo ANNOYING! 1:16 Berryleaf: (Beth) Who are you talking about Anne Maria 1:16 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou So Much! *kisses Beardo on the cheek and goes to Brick* ~ DerpyandDawn has made Berryleaf a chat moderator. ~ 1:16 Ellafan4evr: (beardo) : .....ok???? 1:16 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : hey Bridge. 1:16 Berryleaf: (thx :D ) 1:16 Ellafan4evr: Berry a chat mod? Hmmmmm sure why not! 1:17 DerpyandDawn: Yes if he is gonna stay 1:17 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Everyone but Beeardo. 1:17 DerpyandDawn: He needs it You know 1:17 Izzynoah12: (he's gonna be on s3 anyway) 1:17 DerpyandDawn: in case of a troll 1:17 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Stop hating on me! For your information, I don't hate you 1:17 VeryUnknownFan: So. 1:17 Berryleaf: (Beth) Do you hate me? 1:18 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *cries* 1:18 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : CONF: Beardo and Anne's conflict is getting fiesty 1:18 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *runs away* 1:18 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : F off 1:18 Berryleaf: (Beth) Well that was funny 1:18 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Hey... Hold on a sec! I need to talk to Anne Maria! Hey! I really wanna talk about something... I need to get it off my consience 1:18 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *finds Bridgette* Hi Bridgette ;( 1:19 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Ohh ok.... 1:19 Coolboy87: (Chris) : HI CAMPERS! 1:19 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) He is a horrible actor 1:19 Coolboy87: (Chris) : 'Sup Final 8, who will soon become 6. 1:19 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : ;( 1:19 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Woah final 6! 1:19 Berryleaf: (Beth) Double elimination? 1:19 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *conf* What is wrong with her? *sniff* ;( 1:20 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) Fun 1:20 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, who wants to be a sla- a wor- an intern of me for the challenge? 1:20 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I BROKE TRENT'S GUITAR! 1:20 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Me I guess...*sniff* 1:20 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Beardo, anyone else? 1:20 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Me too 1:20 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *makes sad sounds* 1:20 Berryleaf: (Beth) A slave? Who wants to be a slave? 1:20 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Eh... 1:20 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Beardo, Brick, a girl, maybe? 1:21 DerpyandDawn: (AM do it for Beardo vs Anne) 1:21 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : NEVER MIND 1:21 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Ugh! To late Brick. 1:21 DerpyandDawn: (bridgette) : Brick needs to stay with me- I MEAN HEIS SICK :D 1:21 Izzynoah12: (BRICK) : yea Chris dont you want more ratings? 1:21 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : And i am nurse so- right? :D 1:21 Berryleaf: (Beth) Bridgette, we all know you like Brick 1:21 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Well you are an...intern...for me now along with them. (Chris) : Now you see this large factory behind me? Don't question it. 1:22 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um Chris he is fine 1:22 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *sniff* Why do you need interns? 1:22 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) I'll do it. 1:22 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : ......... 1:22 Berryleaf: (Beth) *gasps* 1:22 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Ok Anne... Please be easy on Beard 1:22 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Yea let Anne go instead of me and Bridge 1:22 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Beardo, Anne Maria and Brick are interns. The rest of you go in the factory! 1:23 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *conf* She just did that to spite me! 1:23 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) ... 1:23 Coolboy87: ----IN THE FACTORY--- 1:23 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : MMM! Choclate! 1:23 Berryleaf: (Beth) Ooh, I saw a movie like this once! 1:23 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *conf* What is her problem? 1:23 Coolboy87: (Chris) : We're in an elevator, any floor you want to go to? 1:23 DerpyandDawn: (#bathroom be back quick) 1:23 Coolboy87: (Chris) : There are SO many great floors. 1:23 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Its called Charles in the Chocolate Factory beth 1:24 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Ooh. We're on my favourite floor! 1:24 Berryleaf: (Beth) What are some of the floors? 1:24 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) Follow your diet Leshawna. Follow it (drools over chocolate) 1:24 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Now this floor is chocolate floor, everything is made out of chocolate, now don't eat any. (Chris) : Because, people have been walking all....over...it. 1:24 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Woah.... Ewwwwww 1:24 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *practices pacman sound* 1:24 Berryleaf: (Beth) Ew 1:25 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : SHUT. UP 1:25 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Ew 1:25 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? 1:25 Berryleaf: (Beth) Never thought of that when watching the movie 1:25 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *beatboxes* 1:25 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Wait, LeShawna, what are you doing? 1:25 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : You are my problem. 1:25 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Hey LeShawna wanna work together?! 1:25 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (licks chocolate) Sorry diet 1:25 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : >:( 1:25 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : Sure girl 1:26 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Ella partners? 1:26 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (eats more chocolate) 1:26 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay! Beardo, Brick, Anne Maria get LeShawna to the infirmary in the factory, she'll start craving chocolate and eating anything after she turns delusional. And sing please while you are doing so! 1:26 VeryUnknownFan: (Do we kidnap her) 1:26 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : Sorry DJ! I am looking for adorable choclate bunnies 1:26 Berryleaf: (Beth) *sits and watches* 1:26 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : oKAY 1:27 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (pulls Leshawna) Not impressed girl 1:27 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *beatboxes and sings* *pulls Leshawna* 1:27 Coolboy87: (Chris) : So, hurry before she becomes delusional and eats you! Sing! I want lyrics! 1:27 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : LESHAWNA! (CONF: Th-this place is scary !) 1:27 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) : MMMPPPHHHH SOOO GOODDD 1:27 Izzynoah12: (brick) : PULLS leshawna and sings* 1:27 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Leshawna is a loon! She's gonna eat us soon! 1:27 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITTY DOO 1:28 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* 1:28 Berryleaf: (Beth) Well Chris did say not to eat it? 1:28 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) : (pulled) 1:28 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Those are the worst lyrics ever. 1:28 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITTY DO! 1:28 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Back to the elevator, let the interns take LeShawna away! 1:28 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : I don't know the rest 1:28 Coolboy87: --EVERYONE IS IN THE ELEVATOR--- 1:28 Izzynoah12: (brick) : We work with Chris and we love cocoa too 1:28 Ellafan4evr: (I'VE NEVER WATCHED/READ CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!) 1:28 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Very Far Away* LAA! Chocolate Bunnies! Where are you! 1:28 Coolboy87: (Chris) : So are we enjoying this? (Chris) : Did we leave Ella behind? 1:29 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Nervous* Uhh-hh-h-h---hhhh.... 1:29 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Yes sir we did 1:29 Berryleaf: (Beth) I am not enjoying it! 1:29 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Interns! Get Ella to the Secret Salon room! 1:29 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Sees Bunnies* Oh my! 1:29 Izzynoah12: (brick) : yes master chris 1:29 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Brick, you are meant to be at the infirmary and are meant to pop up when I click my fingers. 1:29 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (pulls Ella) OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITY DO 1:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Next floor! Here we are...I DON'T SEE ELLA. (Chris) : Wow. I am saying that as if it's a bad thing. Weird. 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* Ella snap out of it! I can't believe I'm doing this! 1:30 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) Can you PLEASE be useful Beardo? 1:30 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : oompa loompa doopity doo *pulls ella 1:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And Ella is here. (Chris) : You guys can try make-up anything 1:30 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Follows Bunnies* OH MY It looks like a- a- CHOCLATE FOUNTAIN! 1:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : It's all been tested. (Chris) : So go nuts. 1:31 Berryleaf: (Beth) No way! (Beth) Nobody use the makeup! 1:31 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Looks like somebody already is. 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Gets sucked into a place from fountain* 1:31 Berryleaf: (Beth) What? 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um- I do not wear make up! I am naturally beautiful!' 1:31 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Someone's already using the make up. (That's someone's cue to wear it) 1:32 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um DJ NO! (Ella got sucked away btw) 1:32 Izzynoah12: (dj) : im not eating anything 1:32 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay, DJ's head is getting really big, slightly poofy. 1:32 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *beatboxes and sings* Why is Chris doing this to us? He soon will be killing us! 1:32 Coolboy87: (Chris) : You did try on the make-up/ 1:32 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; D-DJ?! 1:32 Berryleaf: (Beth) I told you not to use the makeup! 1:33 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP AM! 1:33 Coolboy87: (Chris) : BEARDO, ANNE MARIA AND BRICK, get DJ to the infirmary. Oh, crap, he was just sucked up the... 1:33 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHERE DID HE GO? 1:33 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (gets DJ) I never said anything doofus. 1:33 Coolboy87: (Chris) : The big blow dryer installed, is breaking! 1:33 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Falls down on Beardo* Um Hello? 1:33 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *DJ pops out* And now get him to the infirmary! 1:33 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : sings* and pulls dj* 1:34 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright! Next floor! Who is left? 1:34 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : What the- Heck? 1:34 Berryleaf: (Beth) I am? 1:34 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING? 1:34 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (pulls DJ) OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITY DOO 1:34 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Well Beardo, AM, and Brick are interns 1:34 Izzynoah12: (brick) : walks to infirmary ad pulls dj* and sings* 1:34 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Beth, Ella, Bridgette are left. 1:34 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITY DOO! 1:34 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Where is Ella 1:35 Coolboy87: (Chris) : She's here. (Chris) : She fell on Beardo, but she's here. 1:35 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (confessional) Beardo is getting on my last nerves with his useless ass. 1:35 Coolboy87: ---IN THE ELEVATOR--- 1:35 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Insane* WHERE IS THE WHITE RABBIT? *Growls* 1:35 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Pulls DJ* sINGS OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITY DOO* 1:35 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two The candy man, the candy man can The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good (Beardo) : *pulls* (Beardo) : *pulls* 1:35 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Wrong song 1:35 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay, this next floor is.... 1:35 Berryleaf: (Beth) I don't want to know! 1:35 Izzynoah12: (bRick) : *pulls* 1:35 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : We can sing whatever we want 1:35 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : BUBBLES! 1:36 Coolboy87: (Chris) : The testing room! (Chris) : Yeah there is an invention with bubbles. 1:36 Berryleaf: (Beth) Well at least we didn't have to go on that boat ride 1:36 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : Yay! Bubbles are adorable ! 1:36 Coolboy87: (Chris) : That's next, you know. 1:36 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : *pulls DJ* and sings* 1:36 Berryleaf: (Beth) Uh oh 1:36 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got a perfect puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompety dee If you are wise you'll listen to me *pulls* 1:36 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : This is the chocolate factory song. We have to sing that song. Common sense 1:36 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) ; *Eats an Experimant* Oooh! Delicious 1:37 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Well Ella looses then, man. 1:37 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : Um *Faints* 1:37 Coolboy87: (Chris) : INTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNS! 1:37 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 1:37 Coolboy87: (Chris) : TAKE ELLA TO THE INFIRMARY AND SING. 1:37 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : *Runs* 1:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : FINE 1:37 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, boat ride time! For you Bridgette and Beth, for me? Elevator time! 1:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* What do you get when you guzzle down sweets Eating as much as an elephant eats 1:37 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Pick up Ella and sings* 1:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* What are you at, getting terribly fat What do you think will come of that 1:38 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Really Nervous* I hope B-brick is okay..... 1:38 Berryleaf: (Beth) I'd prefer to not do this 1:38 Coolboy87: ---CUE CHRIS AND BETH AND BRIDGETTE IN THE ROOM- 1:38 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (pulls Ella) OOMPA LOOMPA DOOPITY DO 1:38 Coolboy87: (Chris) : How was the ride? 1:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* Oompa loompa doompety da If you're not greedy, you will go far Y 1:38 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I heard screaming. (Chris) : It made my elevator ride peaceful. 1:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls* Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do Doompety do 1:38 Izzynoah12: (brick) * pulls* sings: oompa loopma doopity doo 1:38 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um... hehehehehe ARE WE DONE?! 1:38 Ellafan4evr: (Let's finish this soon) 1:39 Berryleaf: (Beth) It was 1:39 DerpyandDawn: (we have one more jsyk) 1:39 Berryleaf: (Beth) horrifying 1:39 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright this next room is the TD Room. (Chris) : Everything is made for you and the other contestants, who cares about them? 1:39 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Tries to break the door* OUT! I WANT OUTTTTTTTTTT! 1:39 VeryUnknownFan: (Can we hurry this up please?) 1:39 Ellafan4evr: ^ 1:39 Coolboy87: (cHRIS) : There is an invention to stop clumsiness and to get out of factories. 1:40 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : MINE! (Bridgette) : *Drinks it* 1:40 Coolboy87: (Chris) : But I wouldn't suggest trying it or it could daze you, whatever. 1:40 Berryleaf: (Beth) No Bridgette! 1:40 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Beth wins the challenge, who goes home? 1:40 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : *runs to Bridgette and pulls her up* and sings* 1:40 Berryleaf: (Beth) I choose... 1:40 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got a perfect puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompety dee If you are wise you'll listen to me 1:40 Berryleaf: (Beth) Beardo! 1:40 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Can't be an intern. 1:40 Ellafan4evr: You can't choose an oompa loompa 1:40 Berryleaf: (Beth) Oh 1:41 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Blushes and Kisses him* I MISSED SO MUCH! 1:41 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Exactly. 1:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I've got a perfect puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompety dee If you are wise you'll listen to me 1:41 Berryleaf: (Beth) Then I choose Leshawna? 1:41 Izzynoah12: (bRICK) : kisses bridge* 1:41 Coolboy87: (Chris) : LeShawna ranks 8th, then! (Chris) : We'll tell her when she's normal. 1:41 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Cries in his shoulder* 1:41 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Whenever that is. 1:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Wait. You said this was a double elimination! 1:41 Berryleaf: (Beth) Well at least she is too dazed to get mad at me 1:41 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : YES. Sianara woman beater. And take a shower. 1:41 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I AM CHOOSING SOMEONE. 1:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : CRAP 1:42 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, Anne Maria your singing was horrific, Beardo had no original and Brick? He's safe any way. ~ Galtguy64 has returned to Pahkitew Island! ~ 1:42 Ellafan4evr: WHAT? 1:42 DerpyandDawn: (GALT <3 ) 1:42 Coolboy87: (Chris) : So Brick and Anne Maria...which one of you is going home with LeShawna? (Chris) : Beardo. Whoops. 1:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I sang the whole song! 1:43 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Beardo... Um stick to Beatboxing 1:43 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Get me out of here. 1:43 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Anne Maria! Pack your bags! Good bye! 1:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YES! 1:43 Berryleaf: (Beth) *gasps* 1:43 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Well that was a coincidence. (Chris) : But Beardo has... 1:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *gulp* 1:43 VeryUnknownFan: (Let me do my long speech 1:43 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Nah. Okay, anything to say Anne? 1:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WAIT AM! (beardo) : I'm sorry for what I did to you :( (DO SOMETHING) 1:44 Coolboy87: (Chris) : No need to shout in my EAR, BEARDO. Man, Scarlett was right when she wondered why you yelled. 1:44 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um Brick? About the kiss....... I am sorry i didn't know what came over me 1:44 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Well, this is better than ROTI. Kick Beardo's ass 1:44 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Well, sorry.... (beardo) : I SAID I'M SORRY! 1:44 Berryleaf: (Beth) *stands in between brick and Bridgette* 1:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : TO THE CEREMONY. The limo is there. 1:45 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Hugs Anne* BYE! 1:45 Coolboy87: ---CUE EVERYONE AT THE CEREMONY--- 1:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : BYE AM! 1:45 Berryleaf: (Beth) *waves* 1:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : LeShawna is still chocolate enufsed 1:45 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : I need to talk to Trent. 1:45 Ellafan4evr: (DON'T ACT LIKE BEARDO IS A HEARTLESS ANTAGONIST) 1:45 DerpyandDawn: (he is) 1:45 Izzynoah12: (brick) : Bye Anne Maria 1:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : It'll ware off eventually. 1:45 Ellafan4evr: (:O) (No he's not) 1:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Just be careful she doesn't eat you during the limo ride. 1:46 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : WIN FOR ROTI BRICK 1:46 DerpyandDawn: (Yes he is) 1:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : ANNE MARIA. GET ON THE LIMO. FOR ME. 1:46 Ellafan4evr: (NO HE'S NOT) (FFS) 1:46 Berryleaf: (Beth) Why is it that so many times in Total Drama the person who gets jacked up in that episode is eliminated? 1:46 VeryUnknownFan: (limo drives off) 1:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Cause the yelling is annoying! (Chris) : And they are gone! 1:46 DerpyandDawn: (lol jk) 1:46 Ellafan4evr: (>:(_ 1:47 DerpyandDawn: (i am kidding ;/) 1:47 Ellafan4evr: (:D) 1:47 DerpyandDawn: (GOSH lol #Harold <3 ) 1:47 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Will LeShawna eat Anne Maria? Will Ella get back to normal? Is DJ's head uglier big? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA....Oh wait, do Bridgette and Brick want to make out yet? Okay NOW....FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA REDEMPTION ISLAND. 1:47 Ellafan4evr: (Harold rules) 1:47 Coolboy87: --end-- Category:Blog posts